The vapor compression refrigeration cycle is the pattern cycle for a majority of the commercially available refrigeration systems. This thermal transfer cycle is typically accomplished by a compressor, condenser, throttling device and evaporator connected in serial fluid communication with one another. The system is charged with refrigerant which circulates through each of the components to remove heat from the evaporator and transfer heat to the condenser. Thus the evaporator and condenser are commonly referred to as heat exchangers.
There is a wide variety of heat exchangers available today. However, the shape and size of the heat exchangers often depends on how the refrigeration cycle is to be used as well as the type of refrigerant to be used. For example, the space where the refrigeration system is to be placed is often limited in size and there are often restraints on the available airflow. Also, the performance of the refrigeration system often limits the types of refrigeration systems which would be acceptable for a particular application.
Therefore, there is a need for a low profile heat exchanger which may be used in an economy of space. The new heat exchanger must also maximize the airflow therethrough to provide a more efficient heat exchange.